Addicted to You
by Ashieyu66
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is a badass punk who only knows street fighting and drugs. Can Sakura Haruno, a girl he tries to rob, change his ways before he loses his life? SasukexSakura story


Yay! A new story! Also my second Naruto fanfiction, it focuses on Sasuke and Sakura. I know most of you are thinking: WORK ON YOUR OTHER FIC!! But, this idea just came to me and I had to write it down. It's another dark fic, but don't fret-I've started another Naruto fic that's a comedy. I'm enjoying my drama writing while I can. This chapter is kind of short, but I didn't want to go any further with it, so for that I apologize. I don't plan on it being a long story, but we'll see how it turns out. Please review!! Thank you all for being such an inspiration!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own no characters of Naruto, as they've already been claimed. I would also like my readers to note that I'm NOT Sasuke's biggest fan, but because I love the SasukexSakura couple, I am swalling my pride for the sake of this fanfiction.**

* * *

**Addicted to You**

**By: Ashieyu**

**Chapter One: Just Another Day**

It was a dark and rainy night in Tokyo city, yet it still seemed to be bustling with activity. The night life of Tokyo never dies, thought Sasuke Uchiha, who turned out of a dark alley and headed towards the subway station.

He pulled up the collar of his jacket to keep the rain out. He slid his hands into his pockets. In his left pocket, he fiddled with his lighter and almost empty pack of cigarettes. In the other, he clutched his newly bought package of dope, and his 9 mm revolver.

_Gotta make sure I get some more cigs before I get home…_he thought as he turned into the station.

He bought a ticket and hopped onto the subway. He sat down near the back of the car, ignoring all the glares of the "civilized" people. Anyone could tell that he was from the rough part of town.

Once he took a seat, he pulled out whatever money he had in his coat pocket. He had a 1000 yen bill and some loose change.

_Good. Enough for cigs and supper…_he thought, shoving the money back into his coat. He looked at his reflection through the glass as the subway zoomed pass the tunnels beyond.

His hair was jet black, and styled so that his bangs covered most of his left eye. The rest was spiked in the back. He had several piercings on either ear. His skin was pale and sickly looking; dark circles took refuge under his eyes.

The train finally arrived at his stop. He got out and headed towards the local convenient store that was near his apartment. When he opened the door, there was a little ring. He slowly walked up the aisles, clutching the contents of his pockets. He picked out a TV dinner and moved towards the check out counter.

He placed the TV dinner on the counter. The old man punched in the price.

"That'll be 600 yen, young man," he said in a raspy voice.

Sasuke sniffed as he pulled out his 1000 yen bill. "Can I get a pack of regulars?" he asked, pointing to his desired pack of cigarettes.

"Do you have any ID?" the old man asked. Sasuke reflected on his pocket contents. He had left his fake ID at home. It would seem as if he would have to use another means of getting his cigs…

…he pulled the revolver slowly out of his pocket, letting the old man get a glimpse of it.

"I got your ID right here," Sasuke said, a dark look coating his eyes. The old man gave a little gasp, and backed up towards the cigarette rack. His hands shook as he picked up the pack of cigarettes, and shakily handed it over to Sasuke.

He put the revolver back into his pocket, taking the cigarettes. He put the bill on the counter and took his TV dinner.

"Keep the change," he said, making his way out the door, the little ring echoing through the night.

_Just another day…_

* * *

Sakura Haruno yawned as she looked at what her clock was telling her. It read 11:30 pm.

_Ugh…why can't I sleep? I've been lying here for an hour…_she thought miserably as she tossed and turned. She had a huge test tomorrow, and was trying to get a good night's rest.

But so far, all she could do was think about trigonometry. She reviewed all of her notes in her head.

_Cosine two theta is equal to two sine theta multiplied by cosine theta, and what was the other one again?_ she thought. Sitting up in frustration, she hit her pillow. She flicked on her lamp switch angrily and stomped over to her desk where her notes laid neatly. She flipped through to her desired page and read it carefully.

When she was satisfied, she closed her books and trudged back to her bed. She shut off her lamp, and crawled under the covers.

_Stupid memory…I'm gonna fail this test…_she thought groggily, as sleep slowly began to take over her.

_Why can't something interesting happen in my life? I hope something exciting will happen tomorrow…but with my luck, it'll end up being just another day…_

And she finally fell asleep.

* * *

Sasuke threw his keys onto the counter of his small apartment. He ripped open the TV dinner box and threw the contents into the microwave. He slipped off his jacket, hanging it off the back of the chair which was placed at a dining table designed for two.

He removed his lighter and cigarettes from the left pocket. He opened the new package, took the stick and lit it. He deeply inhaled the nicotine.

_Nothing like a good cigarette…_

The microwave signaled that it was finished. Sasuke pulled the TV dinner out and grabbed a fork. He slummed himself on his couch and flicked on the TV.

Sasuke's apartment was small, but it served its purpose. There was a small living space, a kitchen and dining area (which he hardly used), a bathroom and a bedroom. Because he spent many late nights out, he hardly cleaned the place; the carpet was covered in dirty clothes, bits of trash and cigarette butts. The sink was overflowing with dirty dishes and the trash was overflowed with instant ramen cups and TV dinner boxes. There were also half-empty and empty beer cans lying about.

The apartment also smelled heavily of cigarette smoke and marijuana. But since those were his two favourite smells, he could care less.

He had grown attached to his mess.

There was nothing interesting on TV, so he decided to watch the food network. As girly as it was, it was the only channel with anything worth watching on it.

He finished his TV dinner and shoved the container into the overflowing trash can. He finished his cigarette and threw the butt into the sink. He moved to his bedroom.

His bedroom was even worse. There were mountains of clothes, empty powder and pill packets and even more empty beer cans and cigarette butts. On his what used to be a desk, there were a couple of pipes and a bong. He liked to think himself as a man of variety.

He threw off his shirt, revealing the tattoo that was on his back; it was the "curse mark" of legend, to show all who saw it not to mess with him. He got it back in juvy, when he was about seven or eight. He couldn't remember.

Scanning the piles of clothes for something decently clean, he threw on a baggy grey t-shirt that said "Fuck Mornings" on it. He changed into a pair of pajama pants, grabbed a pipe and made his way back to the kitchen.

He swiped the dope from his right jacket pocket. This would be the highlight of the evening; he wondered if he should call one of his "lady friends" tomorrow night…

He opened the package and took out a small amount (he liked to save it), and put it in his pipe. He took his lighter and lit the other end, inhaling the precious vapours. He felt its effects immediately. He leaned back his chair, exhaling the smoke.

"Yup," he said to himself in a strung out voice. "Just another day…"

He then got sucked into the bliss of his high.

Please review! Because I'm still experimenting with "dark dramas" and realism (especially with drugs and stuff-don't worry, I don't do that kind of thing!) I would really like some feedback on how I'm doing. Thanks a ton! I'm not too sure when I'll get the next chapter up, but hopefully it'll be soon, so stay tuned! (LOL that rhymed XD)


End file.
